


Phoenix

by Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-12
Updated: 2004-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-09 02:06:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1964835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener/pseuds/Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And like the Phoenix, life ends in fire...and is reborn anew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phoenix

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: These wonderful characters do not belong to me.  
> 

“When I die, I want to be cremated.”

Yami’s hand tightens around Yugi’s. Their hands...they have always fit so well together. “Don’t say things like that. It’s only a cold, Aibou.”  
“You don’t have to comfort me, Yami,” Yugi says with a soft smile. “I do not fear death. I’ve lived a good life. A long, happy life with you.” Violet eyes, still as bright as when he was young, gaze fondly at his eternally youthful lover even as he feels sleep weighing down his lids. “I’m sorry I couldn’t have stayed young with you, that you had to watch the color of my hair bleed away, to see me lose the smoothness in my skin.”  
“It has never concerned me. I love you for who you are. Do not feel sorry for such silly nonsense.”

Yami blinks several times. He will not cry. Not in front of Yugi...not like this.  
He gently runs his thumb across the corner of each of Yugi’s eyes when tears gather, feeling the flesh creased from years of smiling.

Yugi’s smile now...it makes his heart ache.

“You make me so selfish, Yami. I want to stay forever with you.”  
“If that is selfish, then be selfish.” His small lover manages a chuckle, closing his eyes. For some minutes, Yami thought Yugi fell asleep.

“Yami?” Violet eyes open again. “Grant me a request?”  
“Anything.”  
“Kiss me.”

Yami wraps strong arms around his Light’s fragile body. Their lips meet, tender and sweet.  
“You could have left.” Yugi’s voice is breathless.  
“I know.” Without another word, Yami kisses him again, pouring all his love—his very being—into it.

And slowly, Yugi stops breathing.

Yami continues to hold him close; he can feel the moment Yugi’s warm, gentle soul leaves his cooling body.  
Finally, Yami cries.

~*~*~*~

The cremation ceremony is a private affair. Only their closest...Yugi’s closest friends are allowed to attend. A public funeral will be held later.

Fire dances in Yami’s crimson gaze. The voices of the man who speaks and the woman who sings fall on deaf ears. He only sees the fire, only hears its laugh.  
Flicker.  
Flicker.  
Flicker.  
Those flames lick and caress the body he had cherished and worshipped with hands and tongue.

“Yami?”  
“Mokuba.” Yami keeps his eyes forward. He doesn’t want to be reminded how the small child has turned into an old man.  
“I’m sorry for your loss.”  
“Thank you.” He doesn’t react when a hand rests on his shoulder.  
“I’m sure Yugi’s dueling Seto right now. He’ll be okay.” Mokuba only receives a silent nod in reply.

It’s not long before the final members of their shrinking group arrive. Anzu is crying into a handkerchief, and Jounouchi has drying tear tracks on his tanned cheeks. Yami can’t stand to look.

His lover was like the fire. Always burning bright and warming those around him.  
With his Light gone, everything is dark and cold.

He can’t do it again. Without Yugi, the world is no better than the puzzle. A timeless maze without escape.  
A heartless prison.

He doesn’t realize he’s trembling until Anzu hugs him.  
“It’s okay, Yami. You shouldn’t hold it in. We all miss him.”  
But he can’t.

He can no longer shed tears.  
No words nor cries can convey his feelings.  
Inside he can feel his soul screaming his sorrow, a cry that is drown out by the roar of the fire.

~*~*~*~

Everything is in order.  
Yugi’s Will has been carried out under Mokuba’s watchful eye; the small house now stands empty, lonely in its abandonment.

Jounouchi teases a hand through his white hair. The little home has always been cozy and sometimes cramped, but now...now he’s staring at his still youthful friend in the empty living room that feels too big.  
“Everything’s taken care of, Yami.”  
“Good.” Jounouchi feels a shiver at the monotone answer. The Pharaoh’s voice sounds dead.  
“Are you sure you wanna do this? There’s no going back, none of us can solve it again.”  
“I’m certain.”

Jounouchi stares at his old friend for a long time, but he doesn’t think the man even notices. “Alright. I guess this is goodbye...” At Yami’s nod, Jounouchi removes the first piece of the puzzle.

Yami disappears.

~*~*~*~

He’s hearing things again.  
How long has it been, he wonders.

‘Are you sure it’s okay to be here?’  
‘Yeah, it’s the family vault. Why can’t I be here?’  
‘Something about a vase last I heard.’

His weary mind is running out of ideas. He’s already exhausted this scenario ages ago.

‘So anyway, I want you to have this as a sign of our friendship.’  
‘But I can’t take this! It’s an antique!’  
‘Not like anyone will notice it’s gone. I mean, it’s been here for generations and it’s not like any of us have had any luck solving it. Besides, you’re good at this sort of thing.’

It hurts.  
Why does his mind tease him this way?

 

Click.  
Click.

How much time has passed?

Click.

How much longer must he hear the figments of the pieces being put together?

Click.  
Click.  
‘Got it!’  
Click.

Light.  
It’s so bright...so warm. It’s like that time long ago, when he met his Aibou.

He can feel his body retake the shape he had discarded, can hear the cackling of flames in a fireplace, feel the heat on his skin.  
A small gasp catches his attention, and he opens his crimson eyes to his new world.

A small teen with purple and black spiky hair and large, expressive amber eyes. Yami smiles. He looks different, but the soul is the same.  
His Light. His Aibou.  
He’s returned from the ashes and has been reborn.

Yami pulls the shocked boy into his strong arms. His Light still smells of citrus and cinnamon.

“W-Who are you?” The boy’s voice is soft. Not fearful, but cautious.  
“As long as you wish, I will walk with you and protect you.” His heart rejoices at the calm acceptance. His Light’s soul must still remember him.

It sounds like the fire is singing.

**Author's Note:**

> [Want to stay updated on my art and stories?](http://dawneastpoint.deviantart.com/journal/Check-Here-for-my-Updates-638603365)  
>  It'll be two steps because I'm not allowed to mention my personal blog on here.


End file.
